Conventionally, as a printing head, for example there is known a liquid ejection head performing various types of printing by ejecting liquid onto a recording medium. The liquid ejection head has formed therein a channel member having channels in which liquid flows. The channel member has a common channel and a plurality of ejection units connected to the common channel. Each ejection unit has an individual channel connected to the common channel, a pressurizing chamber connected to the individual channel, and an ejection hole connected to the pressurizing chamber. By pressurization of the pressurizing chamber, liquid is ejected from the ejection hole. The liquid to the pressurizing chamber is supplied from the common channel. Further, there is known the technique of recovering the liquid from the pressurizing chambers at the common channel and circulating the liquid. As the configurations of the common channel and individual channels, various ones have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an embodiment providing one dual-purpose common channel both supplying and recovering the liquid and a plurality of ejection units connected to this. In this embodiment, each ejection unit has one supply-use individual channel which connects the dual-purpose common channel and the pressurizing chamber and is utilized for supply of the liquid to the pressurizing chamber and one recovery-use individual channel which connects the dual-purpose common channel and the pressurizing chamber and is utilized for recovery of the liquid from the pressurizing chamber.